Chasing Freedom
by ElphabaPhan
Summary: Jack, Will, Elizabeth and a slough of other favorite characters are on a quest to regain the Black Pearl after someone pretending to be Bootstrap steals it during the night. (Bear with me, I tend to get writer's block often!) (Please review!)
1. Reunion

This is a harmless fan fiction. I do not own any rights to Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of the characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth sat up quickly out of bed. It was like she had done exactly five years ago. The day she met Jack Sparrow. She could remember it distinctively. Falling off of the cliff, that's all she did remember, actually, up until he had saved her. A roguish pirate who's trinkets and jewels told more stories than the scars on his body. Who's outlandish hair was almost something of an artwork, now that she thought of it. Today was to be the day that her husband, Will Turner would return from sea. Ever since their return to Port Royal, he decided a pirate's life would be for him. He and Jack would venture into the brisk ocean to find adventure. And so why didn't Elizabeth accompany them? It was quite simple, their son, Jack. Of course he was named after the twisted pirate who helped the couple to be reunited after Elizabeth had been kidnapped by the terrible cursed pirates. It was Jack, after all, who had decided to help Will to find her.  
  
Will had been out to sea for one reason: to find adventure. He and Jack had been gone for at least four months and Elizabeth hadn't heard from him since. There were the nights of course when she looked at her cold, empty sheets and thought of crying. After all, what If they weren't alright? What if her beloved husband had died? But she needed to stay strong for her child. He was only about five and was the spitting image of her husband. He was all she had at that point, and so she needed to take care of him with all she had.  
  
A knock at the door startled her and she immediately went to answer it. Her father, Governor Weatherby Swann, greeted her with a half smile, as he usually did every morning. "Are you ready, Elizabeth?" he asked her.  
"Father, I've only just awoken," she said with a smirk.  
"Ah, of course. Well, when you have dressed please come downstairs. The carriage is here to take us to the docks."  
"Yes, father." He turned and began to walk downstairs. Elizabeth shut the door quietly, keeping her head close by as to make sure he wasn't returning. She sighed and proceeded to her vanity where a lovely silk dress was hanging nearby. She ran her fingers down the lace and removed it from the vanity. The dress felt feathery. She began removing her night robe only to dread the corset she would have to wear with her dress. A servant came in to assist her with her dress. The corset was so tight as it usually was. She hated wearing it. But it was, after all, the reason why she had even met Jack Sparrow in the first place.  
  
She was dressed and began descending the stairs. She felt exactly as she did when Will had been standing in the parlor, speaking with her father. Only now there was that emptiness as only her father was there, waiting for her. "Where is Jack?" she pondered.  
"Here I am mommy!" young Jack said, bounding into the parlor from the dining room. He wore a blue jacket with tails and a pair of blue knickers.  
Elizabeth giggled as to how handsome her son looked. "My, you look dashing!" she said, taking her son's hand.  
"Grandfather picked it out for me! He said it makes me look dapper."  
"That is does," Elizabeth said, grinning. They headed for the carriage that would take them to the docks.  
  
When they arrived, the only ships in port were some naval ships and the HMS Dauntless far off near Port Royal's entrance. She was becoming more nervous now. She looked over at Jack who was staring into the water at a small fish splashing about. Jack loved the ocean. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was conceived at sea. She didn't know. Suddenly a man on top of the fort cried, "Sail, ho!" She turned and in relief saw the Black Pearl in all it's glory, heading into port.  
  
The ship docked and off came several of the crew members including Joshamee Gibbs and Anamaria. Standing at the top of the wooden plank the crew was using to leave the ship was Elizabeth's sturdy husband, Will. "Daddy!" young Jack shouted with glee, as he began racing to his father's side. Will's eyes filled with joy as he swung his son high into the air and then held him tightly in his arms.  
"How have you been, young man?" Will asked excitedly.  
"I've been terrific! I missed you a whole lot!"  
Will kissed his son's forehead and said, "I've missed you too." He descended the plank and set his son down. He scurried to his mother's side who's eyes began to well up. Will began to walk towards her, his pace getting faster. He grabbed his wife's waist and spun her around, almost as he had to his son. When he set her down he looked tenderly into her eyes, then leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I've missed your lips so much. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that." He said when they finally stopped. She played with the curls in his soft brown hair and touched his face. His lips were chapped from the rough seas but she didn't mind. She just wanted him to hold her forever in his embrace.  
  
Jack Sparrow came off the ship next. He had a bag over his back, probably filled with odd trinkets and such. He noticed young Jack running around his parents who were engaged in yet another kiss. "And what have you been up to?" Jack said, crouching down to talk to the little boy.  
"I've been playing with my toy boats my daddy gave me before he left." Jack replied.  
"That so? I've got something for you." He began to fish through the sack. Jack looked with utmost interest until Jack Sparrow pulled out a large jewel encrusted crown and placed it on Jack's head. It was much too big and fell forwards covering Jack's eyes.  
Jack lifted it up a bit so he could see. "Gee, thanks Mr. Sparrow!"  
"You're very welcome." Jack stood up, looking at the couple kiss. He tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder and she lifted her arms slowly from Will's neck. "Saved a kiss for me, I would hope?" Jack said with a smirk.  
Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows a bit. "Of course I did, Mr. Sparrow," she said.  
Jack went to pucker up, but was upset to find she only kissed him on his cheek. "Well, I'll just go and finish unloading the ship then," Jack said, a bit flustered.  
"I missed you," Elizabeth whispered in her husband's ear.  
"I missed you too."  
  
Elizabeth turned at that moment to look at the ship her husband had spent four months on. She noticed a figure standing at the top of the wooden plank. She had never seen him before. She guessed he was just another crew member. He began walking down the plank and Elizabeth got a better look at him. He was very tall and had long, curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. He looked somewhat like Will.  
"Elizabeth, I have someone for you to meet." The man took a few steps closer and now stood next to Will. He really did look a lot like him. "This, Elizabeth, is my father."  
"I'm confused," she began, "I...I thought your father died."  
"Me too," Will said, sending a smile to his father. "We can discuss it at home." He took young Jack into his arms again as they headed back to the carriage. 


	2. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 2  
  
They sat in the dining room, Will telling his stories of adventure when the front door swung open. Jack Sparrow swaggered in, his boots leaving clumps of mud on the marble floors.  
"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!" Elizabeth said rising out of her chair.  
"It's quite alright. Not the firs' time my crew left me behind." He growled, taking a chair. He kicked his feet up onto the table, where mud splattered all over the place settings and utensils.  
"Do make yourself comfortable," Will sneered. "As I was saying, we stopped at an island one night during a storm when..."  
"That was no storm." Jack interrupted.  
"The waves were fifteen feet high, they were coming onto the deck. I'd call that a storm." Will angrily spat.  
"Call it whatever you want, son, it wasn't a storm." Jack said, staring at some dirt on his fingers.  
Will glared at him and continued his story. "We were looking for shelter when we came across a man who was half dead."  
"I'd call him half alive, I'm not the pessimistic type." Jack said, now picking at some dead skin on his thumb.  
Will ignored this statement and returned to telling his story. "We took care of the man and brought him aboard the ship. When he came to, he told us how he had been marooned. That was when I realized he was my father. Pintel had told me how they threw him overboard so I wasn't quite sure how he could have survived. But I realized then, he must have been cursed too. He couldn't have possibly died." Will looked at his quiet father sitting across from him.  
He looked up. "Maybe I should tell it from here, Will. I am after all, the person who experienced it all." Will nodded and his father started to tell his story. "I landed at the bottom of the ocean, my leg tied to a cannon. I couldn't move. I had no choice but to try and push the cannon. It is very hard to push something that sinks in the sand so I began to give up. Being cursed, I didn't need food, nor water. So I lived there, underwater for about four years. Eventually the chains rusted and I broke free. I was terribly weak but I managed to swim to the surface. I spent the next week swimming to find land until I eventually came to a very small island. I lived there for another five years until one day, I felt different. I was hungry for once. I found food and I tell you, it was the best feeling ever. I lived off of fish and fruits for the next several months until I saw a ship. I recognized that ship. It was the Black Pearl. At that point the Pearl was just anchored offshore. But then the storm picked up and I took shelter and fell asleep. I awoke aboard the Pearl later, as you said," William stated, nodding to his son.  
Jack looked carefully at the man. There was something different about him. Jack tilted his hat forward as to shade his eyes and resumed to picking at the scab on his scarred fingers. "You, my friend, are not Bootstrap," he said, still gazing at his fingers.  
"I beg your pardon?" William said, bending a bit closer to Jack.  
"Well," Elizabeth said, standing up again. "What do you say we have dinner? Mr. Sparrow, I don't imagine you wanting to join us so we'll be seeing you later."  
"Actually...I wouldn't mind having a nice home cooked meal, thanks." He said, tilting his head back up to look at Elizabeth. He grinned and his gold teeth glittered in the candlelight.  
  
Dinner was being served as Jack's eyes gleamed at his different choices of fruits and meats. He picked up an apple from the table and began to study it. "Shame Barbossa could never taste one of these sweet fruits." He grinned, spinning the apple in his hand. He took a bite out of it as the juice spilled over his lips. Elizabeth stared at him with disgust. She was a dignified woman and even though her husband had turned pirate as well, he too had more stature than Jack. And here she was sharing her food with this poor excuse for a man. "Say, love. You wouldn't happen to have any rum would you?" Jack said, his eyes widening as he spoke of his favorite beverage.  
"No." Elizabeth said scowling at him.  
"Perhaps some brandy then?"  
"We have wine, Mr. Sparrow," she said through gritted teeth.  
"Oh...that'll do just give me a bottle of that." He said, as he leaned over and grabbed a rather large lamb leg. Elizabeth stood up and opened the wine cabinet. She removed a very expensive looking bottle placed it on the table, and took her seat. "That's a doll." Jack said, now leaning for the wine. He uncorked it, sniffed it, then took a sip. He sat for a moment, trying to decide if he liked it or not, then put the bottle back to his lips and began chugging the wine.  
"Mr. Sparrow I have had enough!" Elizabeth yelled, slamming her fork and knife on the table.  
"Really? As I see it you haven't had quite anything yet, love."  
"OUT!"  
"Elizabeth, darling, he hasn't eaten a meal in God knows how long. Let him stay." Will said, trying to console Elizabeth at the same time.  
"If he stays, I will surly kill him."  
Jack looked at her for a moment. "This is really good, by the way," he said, lifting the leg of lamb in the air as if to toast.  
"Jack! Time for bed!" Elizabeth yelled.  
"Oh, love, I'm not all the tired, but I appreciate the hospitality all the same." Jack responded.  
"Not...you." Elizabeth said, only an inch away from Jack's face. She took her son's hand and brought him upstairs.  
"You know, I think I will go and join her. You two will be fine, I assume?" Will began, inching out of his seat. He left the room and only Jack and William were left.  
  
"Let's just settle our differences now. I know very well that you are not William Turner, you know very well that you...are not...William Turner." Jack said, staring at William like he was some sort of dog.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." William said, taking a glass and filling it with the now half empty bottle of wine.  
"What do you want, Bradley?" Jack said, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him.  
The man took the glass away slowly from his mouth. He chuckled. "Jack. Jack. I think we both know what I'm here for."  
"Why don't you fill me in?" Jack said, his eyes now half open, staring at the man named Bradley with scorn.  
"That's a pretty ship you got." Bradley said, polishing a knife.  
"Why thank you." Jack responded, looking intently at the hands polishing what could be his reason for death. He after all, had no pistol nor even a sword on him.  
"Why don't we do a little trade off? You give me the Pearl, and in return, I will reward you handsomely." Bradley said, pulling a rather large bag out of his pocket. He emptied its contents as jewels and gold spilled onto the table. "I think I speak for the both of us when I say that's a pretty good offer for such a ship," he finished with a grin.  
"All the treasure in the world would not make me give up the Pearl to the likes of you." Jack retorted, hatred bubbling up inside him. The Pearl was his only treasure. It was an insult to see this man try to barter for it.  
"You drive a hard bargain, Jack," he said, stretching out. "I'll leave, and we can discuss this in the morning." He began for the door. "Tell my son I'll see him tomorrow." He opened the door and walked out leaving Jack very alone.  
"I'll do nothin' of the sort you bastard." 


	3. Missing Ship

Chapter 3  
  
Will woke up the next morning, his wife sleeping next to him. He touched her soft hair and proceeded to get out of bed. He opened the shutters. It was a beautiful day. Elizabeth stirred and he turned around to find her stretching. "Morning, love," he said, smiling down upon her.  
"Morning."  
"I can't imagine where my father has gone to." Will said, a bit of concern in his voice as he looked out the window. "I hope he found some place to stay for the night. He never said anything about leaving."  
Elizabeth was now at Will's side. She kissed his bare shoulder and responded, "I'm sure he's fine. Come. Let's go have breakfast."  
  
Will was the first to come down and found Jack lying on the sofa in the parlor, his tri-cornered hat sitting on a chair nearby. "Jack. Get up!"  
  
"Wha-?" Jack said, quickly getting up. He shook his head like he was trying to get something off and yawned.  
"Where is my father?" Will asked, now staring down at Jack.  
"If you mean that bastard pretending to be your father, I don't know, and I don't care." Jack responded, rolling over.  
"What are you talking about?" Will was a bit perturbed, and angry that he did not get the response he was looking for.  
"I'm sorry to be the one to break it to you, but that man is not your father."  
"It's not true. You yourself said the man was the spitting image of me. It must be him."  
"And you yourself never engaged in piracy with him, and so I know that I am right when I say the man is not your father." He began playing with a small pillow on the sofa, trying to make it more comfortable. Only to become frustrated and have it burst open, feathers flying everywhere. He blew at a feather that landed on his nose and swatted at it like a small cat.  
"I don't believe you." Will was furious. His arms were crossed and he had a look of pure loathing towards Jack.  
"Fine then. I've only known you for five years and now this man comes in claiming to be your father." He got real close to Will, "I just want you to know, that if you need any help, you will not get any of it from me." With that Jack stormed out of the house. Will looked at the door for a moment. Had he actually just hurt Jack's feelings? Just then the door burst open again and Jack stormed back in. He scurried to the chair, grabbed his hat, and stormed back out.  
Elizabeth came down the stairs, holding Jack in her arms. "What's the matter, dear?" She asked.  
"C'mon. We are going to the docks."  
  
When they arrived at the docks Jack was pacing furiously back and forth. Will carefully walked towards him. "Jack?"  
Jack snapped his head in Will's direction and began walking towards him. "You didn't believe me. You didn't bloody believe me! Is this enough proof for you? Your so-called 'father' is gone. My...my ship is gone!.............AGAIN! Do you bloody believe me now?"  
Will was speechless. "I'm sorry, Jack."  
Jack inched closer to him again. "You better bloody well be sorry. That bastard stole my ship!"  
"Jack Sparrow." A voice called from behind him.  
He spun around and replied, "Captain...Jack Sparrow!"  
It was Norrington. He gave a laugh, "We don't have to do this again do we? Because once again, I do not see a ship...Captain...and I should hope you are not in the market." He was quite close to Jack.  
"Hello, Commodore. Actually, you are correct. I am not in the market, as it were. However, someone else was in the market and that person stole my ship last night."  
"Pity. On your way. Captain."  
He walked on as Jack gave him an odd look. He then turned his attention to Elizabeth. "He...hasn't been much in the mood for fighting crime since...since-,"  
"Since you flat left him for a blacksmith." Elizabeth blushed. "How are we gonna get me Pearl back?"  
"Why don't you com...man...deer a ship, like you did five years ago. Daddy is always mentioning it."  
Jack looked at the little boy. "For once I think the brat's got an idea. Alright then!" He knelt down next to young Jack, "and how would you like to be my First Mate?"  
"Oh boy! I'd love it!"  
"Oh! Jack, I don't know. He's much too young! We can leave him here with my father." Elizabeth stated, concerned for her son's safety.  
"Nonsense. It's about time the boy took to the sea. I've been meaning to take him out anyway." Jack started playing with another fish in the water when he fell in. "See? It's obvious the boy takes a liking to the water!" He said, watching the boy splashing around in the water.  
"Then I'm coming too." Elizabeth demanded, taking a step forward to claim her child from the water.  
"Now, now, love. This is a man's job."  
"It is as much a woman's job as it is a man's. You're forgetting that I had to sail with Barbossa for several days, only to end up on yet another ship and then back on the Pearl, where I was later stranded on some island with you and picked up by yet, another ship!" Elizabeth huffed at Jack.  
He looked quite surprised. "Maybe a woman aboard might not be such a bad idea after all." 


	4. Commandeer

Chapter 4  
  
Jack clambered aboard the deck of the Dauntless. He crouched down low half expecting some guards to seize him, but nobody ever did. He carefully stood up and surveyed his surroundings before ushering the rest of his crew on. So that was it. Broad daylight and not a single person trying to stop him. They began to set sail when Jack became bored. He wanted adventure. While Will took the wheel he scurried to the stern and shouted, "Commodore! I hope you don't mind, but Captain Jack Sparrow is commandeering the Dauntless!" He ducked again, anticipating some gunshots or cannons, but again the port was silent. He slowly rose and shouted, "There, I knew you'd come to your senses and see who's boss!" Again he ducked and still the port was silent. "What in bloody hell is going on?" he wondered. Pushing Will out of the way, he grabbed the wheel and spun it hard and fast so that the ship jerked as well as all the crew and supplies. Jack however never flinched. The boat was completely turned around and now heading for Port Royal. He dropped anchor, took a swan dive, and swam to shore. Dripping wet, he was greeted by Commodore Norrington. "Why aren't you bloody going after me?" he commanded.  
The Commodore simply smiled and said, "Gentlemen, clap him in irons." Four men including Mullroy and Murtogg came and seized Jack by the wrists.  
"I bloody hate this part. Do we really need to waste a perfectly good jail cell on my behalf? Honestly, all I'm gonna do is break out, and then you'll end up wasting your time when there are other perfectly good pirates to be after.  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Will asked, his head resting on his hand as his elbow sat on the wheel. The sun was now setting and Jack had been gone nearly an hour.  
"He probably got drunk and passed out somewhere in the streets." Elizabeth suggested, fooling with her dress.  
"I'm going to look for him." Will said, standing up. He held onto a rope and made ready to jump off.  
"You're just going to leave me here?"  
"I won't be gone long," he responded. He dove off of the boat, of course not as graceful as Jack, and swam to shore.  
  
"So we meet again, you mangy cur." Jack said, dronefully. The dog that had been there five years earlier was still there, as filthy as before and still holding the keys in his mouth. Jack started whistling, "Come here boy, come on. We don't have all day." Meanwhile the dog began inching up. "That's a good boy. Hand ol' Jacky the keys!" The dog sat down, staring at Jack, Jack's hand only inches away from the dog's mouth. The dog lay down and buried his head in his paws, and fell asleep. Jack was really aggravated. If he could only stretch a little bit more he could reach the dog's mouth.  
  
Will came down the jail steps only a few moments later. Jack was laying in the same position he had been when Will let him out the last time. "Jack!" Will exclaimed.  
"Deja bloody vous, Mr. Turner."  
"What are you doing in here?" he asked, a bit perplexed.  
"I'm having a tea party, what does it bloody look like I'm doing?" Jack said, sitting up on his hands.  
Will was very curious, "How were you caught?"  
"Norrington tricked me. You know, for being Bootstrap's son, you sure do ask a lot of idiotic questions."  
"Are you sure he's not my father? That man, I mean." He really wanted to know. He had lived so long without knowing him. Jack of all people would know.  
"Positive. The man's name is Rudolph Bradley, Bradley for short. One of Barbossa's crewmembers who liked to keep to himself. Which is probably why you never saw him while you had your 'little stay' on the ship. One of several pirates who got away after the curse had been lifted." Jack described, lying back down on the cold earth.  
"Why did you never tell me this before?" Will wondered.  
"Because I never thought anything of it." There was an awkward silence, then Jack said, "If you don't mind, I'd be much obliged if you would remove me from this cell," he paused, "again. And this time, you don't have to break any doors because unlike last time, the keys have chosen to stay." He nodded to the shaggy dog that sat about five feet away from his cell.  
Will bent down to retrieve the keys. "Jack I...I think he's dead." He said, staring at the animal.  
Jack's eyebrows rose. "Good. Then it will be much easier to get the keys this time, won't it?" Will removed the keys from the dog's mouth and stuck it into the keyhole. The door opened freely and Jack waltzed out. "Now let's go. We've got a ship to commandeer."  
  
They exited the jail and made their way to the docks where the Dauntless was exactly where Jack had left it, only now guards were surrounding it.  
"Jack," Will began, "how are we going to get back onto the ship and get away safely?"  
Jack stood for a moment, a bit puzzled by Will's question when he noticed two rather puny looking guards guarding a small ship. Jack meandered their way and asked, "Say, what's going on over here?"  
One of the guards replied, "We're not exactly sure. We're new and all we were told was to guard this ship.  
"I see. And why this ship?" he asked, rubbing his beard. Will began boarding the ship without the other guards knowing.  
"Next to the Interceptor, this ship is one of the fastest in the Caribbean." The other responded.  
"Uh-huh. I noticed you said one of the fastest."  
"Well, yeah. Everybody knows that the..." he dropped his voice, "that the Black Pearl, is the fastest."  
Jack looked up at Will who looked ready to set sail. "Well, thank you gentlemen. By the way, tell the Commodore that you spoke with Jack Sparrow. He will be...overjoyed. Ta." Jack walked around the docks and jumped in the water.  
"Nice man." Said the one guard.  
"Indeed." The other said in agreement.  
Jack poked his head above the water and looked around. Nobody was coming. He clung onto a rope and began pulling himself up. Once on the boat he gave the orders, "Raise anchor and set sail."  
Will however stood motionless. He stared at Jack and said, "what about Elizabeth?"  
"What about her?" Jack responded.  
"She's still aboard the Dauntless. Someone needs to get her and Jack."  
  
"You're absolutely right." With that, he pushed Will off deck and forced him to swim to the ship.  
"Aren't you a pretty boat?" Jack said to himself, petting the railing.  
  
Will pulled himself aboard the Dauntless. He was shocked to find neither Elizabeth nor his son on the deck. He entered the cabin and found Elizabeth asleep, with Jack cradled in her arms. Will smiled and leaned in to kiss Elizabeth's forehead. She stirred and stared at Will. "C'mon." he said, "Jack's waiting for us." At that point Will heard footsteps running on deck. Elizabeth gasped and grabbed young Jack's hand. "It's the Commodore." Will heard Norrington giving orders to his men. He grabbed his wife's hand and they began to run. As they reached the veranda in the back, Elizabeth's dress caught on the hooks that held the curtains open, and was stuck. It was a tangled mess, and it was not possible to simply lift the dress from the hook. Her dress was so finely woven, that it could not even rip no matter how hard she tugged. They heard footsteps and could see a shadow of someone coming to the door.  
"Will! Go!"  
"No, I cannot just leave you here." He began unbuttoning her dress to help her free. The man at the door began pounding at it to get it open. At that last moment, Elizabeth came free and they ran to the open doors of the veranda, Elizabeth still clutching Jack but now she was only wearing her bodice. The small ship that Jack had commandeered earlier was sitting at the stern directly under the veranda. The mast was only a foot from the veranda as Jack gave the orders to climb on and slide down to the deck. Will lifted Jack and placed him on the mast as the young boy slid down with ease, caught by Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth was next, as she hesitated, resting her foot on the slippery mast. She was able to make her way to the ship safely. Will was ready to step on next as the door to the cabin swung open. Several men ran in. Will had nowhere to go. Without looking back, he jumped onto the small ship as it began to sail away. He landed with a thud on the deck and there was a loud crack as his left ankle broke.  
  
~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ To be continued! Please review!!!!! 


	5. Back to the Isla

Chapter 5  
  
Once again Jack, Will, and everybody else had escaped Norrington and his men. They were now sailing into the vast, crystal blue ocean. Elizabeth was tending to her husbands sore ankle when Jack came up behind her. "Elizabeth. Long time no-," he looked down her dress, "see." He smiled a toothy grin as Elizabeth gave him a face that said, 'get away from me unless you wish to die.' Jack seemed to have read her mind and so he returned to the helm.  
"Oh, Will. Does it hurt terribly?" Elizabeth said with sodden eyes.  
"Not that much." He began to get up when the pain seared through his leg. "Agh!" he cried, falling back to the floor.  
"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. She held her hand behind his head and gave a half smile. Jack came up behind her again and handed her two pieces of snapped wood and a tattered piece of rope. "Thank you." She said, as she took the pieces from his hand, not looking at him. She placed the wood around his ankle to resemble a splint and tied the rope tightly around them. Will bit his lip as to not let out a yell of pain. When the pain left him, he gazed at his wife. "Look at you. You can't possibly stay here. Let me help you to the cabin." She said, before he could say anything.  
"Bloody bastard," they heard Jack whisper into the breeze from the wheel.  
"What's wrong, Jack?" Will asked, breathless from using all of his strength to rise from the deck.  
Jack had his compass in his hand and was staring at the dark ocean. "They're heading to the Isla De Muerta."  
"What could they possibly want there?" Elizabeth asked, a bit of fear in her voice as it shivered in the cold air.  
"Gold, treasure, or to be cursed again." Jack answered, still not removing his gave from the ocean.  
"That makes no sense, Jack. Barbossa's crew went through so much to lift the curse." Will responded.  
"You're right. Only a pirate crazy enough would want to live a cursed life. That's all part of his plan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued! Please review! 


End file.
